Getting Back to the Future
by GabyS.99
Summary: In this fantastic story are unexpected connections between our favorite protagonists and a special trip of someone close and unknown to their future and her parents' past.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people of Fanfiction! I'm back with my very first- drumroll please- multi-chapter story! I'm excited to finally get to share this with you! I hope you enjoy! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I, GabyS.99, do not own the awesomeness that is My Babysitter's a Vampire. But I do own my OC's.**

**Getting Back to the Future **

**Chapter 1**

A little girl enters her father's study room. She has long dark brown hair, caramel-colored skin and brown eyes. She is a little short for her age.

She quietly closes the door and walks to her father's desk. Her father's study was currently out of limits. Her parents just told her, no reason why and she wasn't allowed to ask questions. She was sure it had something to do with the mysterious thing they brought home two days ago. But hey, they always do and they always show her and her brother so what's so different about this one?

As she reached the desk she noticed a strange looking machine that made weird noises and lights were blinking on it. Next to the weird machine was a strange looking watch. She grabbed the watch and explored it with her fingers. She noticed the watch had a date on it. She put the watch on and kept looking at the weird machine. There was a blue button that kept blinking rapidly. Curiosity got the best of her and she pressed it. Nothing happend for a few seconds. Then a portal opened and papers started flying everywhere. She held on to her father's desk. Her little body started lifting up. The portal was getting stronger and her fingers started slipping. Her right hand slipped. "Ahh!" she screamed. The door opened to reveal her father and her mother. "Vanessa?" her father asked as he looked around the room. The portal was still going and he gripped the door frame. "Daddy! Help!" she yelled. Then her left hand slipped and she fell into the portal. "Ahh!" she yelled. The last thing she heard before the portal closed was her parents yelling her name.

**Well? What do you guys think? It's short but this is just the first chapter my friends! There will be more! Also I kinda need help putting more chapters so can someone help me?**

**Did you guys see part one of the season finale!? Awesome right!? **

**I hoped you guys enjoyed it! **

**Please review!**

**- Gaby**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi people of fanfiction! What's up? Thank you to everyone that reviewed the first chapter! All your reviews made my day! You are all awesome!**

**I now present to you chapter 2 of Getting Back to the Future!**

**Disclaimer: I, GabyS.99, do not own the awesomeness that is My Babysitter's a Vampire. But I do own my OC's.**

**Getting Back to the Future**

**Chapter 2 **

"Ahh!" A portal opened up and a little girl, Vanessa fell to the ground. "Ouch" she rubbed her head. 'Where am I?" she thought as she looked around. She fell on a garden with a bush fence. She looked at the weird watch and saw the date said 'November 1, 2012.'

"Did you guy heard that?" she heard a girl's voice ask. Vanessa quietly went to the bush fence and saw a girl and two boys stopping in the sidewalk. She gasped and hid farther into the bush. "Heard what?" she heard the tallest boy ask. "We don't all have super hearing you know." The girl glared at the boy. The shorter boy asked "What did you heard, Sarah?" 'Sarah?' she thought 'No way.' "I don't kow. It sounded like a warping noise and a little girl yelling." The tall boy shrugged. "Maybe you heard wrong. You probably heard someone watching a movie or something. See that window is open. That's probably it." he said pointing at a house. The girl still didn't looked convinced. "Yeah, maybe." They started walking again. When they passed the bush Vanessa was hiding in the girl stopped and again and turned to it. Vanessa held her breath. "Sarah?" she heard the shorther biy ask. Sarah stopped and turned back to the boys. "I'm coming." she looked at the bush again and walked back to the boys.

When they were around the corner she let out a breath. 'If that girl is the Sarah I think she is, then those two boys must be Benny and... Ethan.' she looked at the watch. 'Maybe they can help me.' She ran after them but hid when she was a few feet away from. 'They can't see me just yet.' As they kept walking she followed them but still kept her distance. When they arrived at a house and entered it she stopped and stared at it. 'Yep, definitely Ethan, Sarah, and Benny.' she gulped. 'I can't just go up there, ring the doorbell and just tell them.' she thought. 'I need a plan. What would dad do? Or mom? Or even Liam.' "I got it!" she said.

Vanessa walked up the steps of the house. She took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. She heard footsteps and the door opened. "Can I help you?" the shorter boy she saw opened the door. "Uh, I-I'm lost and I need help. Can you help me?" The boy smiled. "Sure, come in." he said and stepped aside to let her in. "I'm Ethan by the way." he said when they entered the living room. "This is Sarah and that's Benny." he said pointing at the two teens there. "I know. I-I mean nice to meet you." she corrected herdelf. Sarah, Benny, and Ethan looked at her weirdly. "I'm Vanessa." Sarah and Benny looked at each other, then at Ethan, then back to Vanessa. "Do you want to call your parents and tell them where you are?" Ethan asked. Vanessa's eyes widened. "I-I can't." they looked at her weirdly again. "The line won't reach them. We live far away." she quickly added. "Can I stay here for a while?" she asked. "Please?" she looked at Ethan. For some reason she reminded him of Sarah. Vanessa looked at Sarah, who was getting closer to her and Ethan. When Sarah looked at her she felt warmth and protectiveness over the little girl. "Hey Ethan, can we talk? In the kitchen." Sarah asked when she turned to Ethan. "Yeah sure." he said. "Come on Benny." Sarah turned to Vanessa. "Excuse us please." The three of them walked to the kitchen and Vanessa sat on the couch. She put her hands over her eyes. 'This was much easier in my head.'

**In the kitchen**

"Guys are we really going to let a little girl we don't know stay here?" Benny asked. Ethan and Sarah looked at each other. "I think we should let her stay." Sarah said. "I think so too." Ethan said. "I mean she doesn't know where she is and she's obviously scared." Benny nodded. "Ok, but where is she going to stay? She can't stay here and she obviously can't stay at my house." They turned to Sarah. "There's a guest room in my house and my parents are in this business trip. She can stay with me." They turned to face the living room. "Come on. I don't want to keep her waiting."

When they came to the living room they saw Vanessa sitting in the couch in deep thought. Sarah sat next to her. "Hey, you'll be ok. You can stsy with me for now." Vanessa smiled and again Sarah felt protectiveness over the little girl. She couldn't let anything happen to her. Ethan put his hand on her shoulder. As soon as he did his eyes clouded over.

_**Flash**_

_A weird machine sat in a desk. Next to it was a srangely familiar watch with the date 'November 1, 2031.'_

_**Flash**_

_Next Vanessa falls to a portal as he hears two voices that sounded like his and Sarah's yell "Vanessa!"_

_**Flash**_

Ethan blinks and he sees Sarah, Benny, and Vanessa staring at him. Sarah and Benny look at each other with wide eyes, knowing he just had a vision... and Vanessa saw him. "Can I use your bathroom?" Vanessa asked, quickly standing up. "S-Sure. I-It's..." "Down that hall to the left. Thank you!"

Sarah stepped close to Ethan, who was still staring at the spot Vanessa had been in earlier. "Ethan? What did you see?" Ethan looked at his two friends. "Vanessa isn't from here guys." "Well we know that. If she was she wouldn't be lost." Benny said. "No I mean she isn't from this time."

**Well? What do you guys thought? Sorry for any mistakes I still don't have Microsoft Word yet so I'm still using Wordpad. **

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Til next time! Please review!**

**-Gaby**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Sorry this chapter took so long. I had lots of homework and I got distracted with other things. **

**I would like to thank all of you! Your reviews are just awesome and they make my day! So again, thank you!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I, GabyS.99, do not own the awesomeness that is My Babysitter's a Vampire. But I do own my OC's.**

**Getting Back to the Future **

**Chapter 3**

**In the Bathroom**

'What did I do?' Vanessa paced around the small bathroom. 'I shouldn't have let him touch me. What am I so clueless?' she sat on the toilet. 'Maybe he didn't see anything. Who am I kidding, of course he saw something! I could tell by the look on his face.' She stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. She sighed "I guess it's time to explain."

**Meanwhile in the living room**

Benny and Sarah looked at Ethan. "What do you mean 'not from this time'?" Sarah asked. "In my vision I saw this weird machine and next to it was a watch with November 1, 2031 on it. Then Vanessa fell into this portal and two voices were yelling her name." the seer explained. Before the two teens could react the doorbell rang. Ethan went to opened the door. "Let us in, dork." the tall blonde at the door said. Behind her stood a male blonde. "Wazzup, Ethan!" Rory raised his hand for a high-five. Erica rolled her eyes and pushed Rory out of the way. "Sarah's here, right?" she asked. "Yeah, come on in guys." Ethan stepped aside to let them in

Erica and Rory entered the living room with Ethan behind them. Benny and Sarah were still shocked about what Ethan told them. "What's with the weird faces?" Erica ased. "Did you see Grandma Weir step out of her tanning bed again?" Rory asked as he shuddered at the thought. "No, it's about this girl that needs our help because she's lost. But Ethan had a vision and says she's from the future." Sarah explained to her two blonde friends.

They heard someone clear their throat and turned around to see Vanessa standing there. "Vanessa, these are our friends, Erica and Rory." Ethan told her. "I know and I need to explain." She walked to the middle of the room. "Since you already know, I'm from the future. But I'm lost." She looked at the teens to make sure they were paying attention. Which they were. "Two days ago in the future my parents brought something to the house. They always tell me and my brother what they bring to the house is. But this time they just took it to dad's study and locked it there. They told us we weren't allowed to ask questions about it. I wanted to know what it was so while they were in the kitchen I pick locked the lock of dad's study. When I reached dad's desk, there was this weird machine. Next to it was this." She raised her left wrist. Ethan's eyes widened. "That's the watch from my vision." Vanessa nodded. "I pressed a button and a portal opened. I fell in right after mom and dad opened the door." she continued. "I fell in a garden and heard you guys talking. I thought you could help me." she finished. Everyone was staring at her in shock. "So you were the one I heard." Sarah said. Vanessa nodded. "I have a question." Benny look at her. "Where did you learned how to pick a lock?" Everyone except Rory who nodded , hit their forehead. "Seriously, Benny? She told us all of that and all you can think of is how she picked a lock?" Sarah asked. "I have a real question. So, how old are you?" Erica asked. "I'm ten." Vanessa answered. "Wow, your ten _and_ you can pick locks. Again I ask, where did you learned that?" Benny asked. Vanessa laughed. "My uncles taught me. They said it was a good skill to have." "You have pretty cool uncled then" Benny said. 'Of course he would say that.' Vanessa thought. "You said you had a brother. How old is he?" Ethan asked. "My brother's name is Liam, he's thirteen years old." No matter how annoying she thought her older brother was, Vanessa had to admit, she missed him. She also missed her mom and dad. This was the longest she's been away from them and it's only been a few hours.

"I need your help getting back to the future." Vanessa told them. "Of course we'll help you." Ethan said. "Right, guys?" Everyone nodded.

"I guess it's time to go. It's geting late and Ethan's parents might come back any minute now." Sarah said. "I'll go with you, Sarah." Erica said. "Hey, Ethan, can we stay here?" Rory asked. "Sure." Ethan replied. Vanessa went up to him and hugged him. "Thank you," she pulled away "To all of you." Everyone smiled. "No problem." Ethan said. "Good night, guys." Sarah said, smiling. "Good night." the boys said in unison.

**At Sarah's house**

"And finally, here's your room." Sarah said as she opened the door to the guest room. Vanessa turmed around and hugged her. "Thank you for everything." Sarah smiled. "No problem. Good night." Vanessa smiled and bid Sarah good night. Sarah had given her some clothes she could sleep in and promised to buy her some more tomorrow. After Sarah closed the door Vanessa sat on the bed. 'At least they didn't ask who my parents were.' she thought.

**Downstairs in Sarah's living room**

"Hey, Sarah. I just noticed something." Erica told her best friend when she came back downstairs. "What?" Sarah asked. "Vanessa looks like you." Sarah looked at Erica in confusion. "Why do you say that?" Erica stood up and sat next to Sarah. "Well she looks like you when we were kids." Sarah thought about it. Then she shook her head. "No, maybe your imagening it." Erica shrugged. "Maybe." After a few minutes Erica thought of something. "We forgot to ask Vanessa something important." Sarah looked at her. "What?" Erica sat up straighter. "Well, we know her name's Vanessa. We know she's ten and that she has a thirteen year old brother named Liam. But, what about her parents?" Erica asked. "And how did she know we were supernatural?" Sarah stopped what she was doing and looked at Erica again. Her best friend was right. Who are Vanessa's parents? Do they know them? And how did Vanessa know they're supernatural?

**And done. Hoped you enjoyed chapter 3 of Getting Back to the Future! Can you guys anwser the questions? Some of you can! **

**Please review!**

**- Gaby**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello!** I hope you enjoy Chapter 4 of Getting Back to the Future. I would like to thank my friend SlickNickShady for introducing me to the song that appears in this chapter and for helping me with nicknames. It really helped write this chapter. I would also like to thank everyone! Your reviews are awesome and they make my day!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I, GabyS.99, do not own the awesomeness that is My Babysitter's a Vampire. I also don't own any songs. But I do own my OC's**

**Getting Back to the Future**

**Chapter 4**

The past two days Sarah, Ethan, Benny, Erica, Rory, and Vanessa had been searching time traveling. They couldn't ask Grandma Weir since she had gone to an Earth Priestess convention for three days and wouln't be back until tomorrow. Sarah and Erica had told the boys of the talk they two nights ago. Now, everyone was paying even more attention to Vanessa. She, of course, felt it.

"I'm starving, guys." Rory said after a few hours of more searching. "Yeah, me too." Erica agreed. "You guys go hunt. Benny you can go bring food for you, Ethan, and Vanessa." Sarah instructed. "Me, Ethan, and Vanessa can stay here and we can keep searching." Benny stood up from his spot in Ethan's bedroom floor. "Finally. Not that I don't like to help little girls, but we've been searching all break so far." he said. "We can just ask grandma when she comes back tomorrow." Erica, Rory, and Benny left Ethan's room. "Can we take a break too?" Vanessa asked. Sarah sighed. "Sure."

They headed downstairs to the living room. "So, what do you guys want to watch?" Ethan asked Vanessa and Sarah. "Well, I don't know. The shows that are on this time are not the same that I watch back home." Vanessa said. Ethan nodded. "Right. I bet some of the actors haven't been born yet." Vanessa nodded. "Wel, we can watch some of the cartoons Jane likes to watch." Sarah said. Vanessa nodded and shrugged. Jane and Ethan's parents had gone to a party for half the break. Ethan's parents had left him alone and had asked Sarah if she could check up on him from time to time.

Suddenly, Sarah got and idea. Now that they had some time alone with Vanessa they could ask her some questions. Sarah sat up straighter. "So, Vanessa, what does your house look like? You live in Whitechapel in the future so we may have seen it before." Ethan nodded. "Maybe you can draw it for us." Vanessa nodded. "Um, sure." she agreed. Her parents, and even her brother, had said she could draw pretty good, so why not? Ethan smiled and stood up. "I'll go get some paper and pencils." he said. Sarah and Vanessa looked at him and nodded. He had to admit, Erica was right, Vanessa did look like Sarah.

When Ethan left, Vanessa looked at a smiling Sarah. She was smiling the same way she would smile when she sang her to sleep and how hopefully she would sing to her in the future.

_**Flashback**_

"Ok, Vanessa. Time for bed." an older, human Sarah Morgan said to her daughter. Vanessa Morgan looked at her mother. "Can you sing to me, mommy?" Sarah smiled. "Sure I can, sweetie." Vanessa ran to her mother and hugged her. "Yay!" Then she jumped to her bed and under her pink covers. Sarah smiled at her daughter.

Sarah sat next to Vanessa and put her arms around her.

_Your baby blues_

_So full of wonder_

_Your curly cues_

_Your contagious smile_

_And as I watch_

_You start to grow up_

_All I can do is hold you tight_

_Knowing clouds will rage and _

_Storms will race in_

_But you will be safe in my arms_

_Rains will pour down _

_Waves will crash all around_

_But you will be safe in my arms_

Sarah hugged her daughter tighter

_Storybooks full of fairy tales_

_Of Kings and Queens and the bluest skies_

_My heart is torn just in knowing _

_You'll someday see the truth from lies _

_When the clouds will rage and_

_Storms will race in_

_But you will be safe in my arms_

_Rain will pour down_

_Waves will crash all around _

_But you will be safe in my arms_

Sarah noticed Vanessa had fallen half asleep in her arms. She smiled and carefully moved so she didn't wake up her half-sleeping daughter. Sarah kissed Vanessa's forehead. "Goodnight, Vanny." "Goodnight, mommy."

_**End of flashback**_

Vanessa smiled and some tears fell down her cheeks. She really missed her mom, even if she was sitting right next to her. Upon seeing Vanessa's tears Sarah got worried. She hugged the small girl. "Hey. It's ok. What's wrong?" Vanessa smiled and wiped the tears off her face. "Nothing. I'm just homesick." she replied. Sarah still didn't look convinced. "Ok. I know we just met you two days ago but, you can tell me anything, ok?" Sarah said. Vanessa smiled again and said "Ok. Thank you."

At that moment Ethan walked in with paper and pencils. "Sorry I took so long." Noticing their expressions he asked. "What's wrong?" "Nothing, da- I mean Ethan."Vanessa quickly corrected herself. "Nothing's wrong, Ethan. I'm just homesick. That's all." Vanessa said. Ethan sat next to her. "Don't worry. We'll get you home." he said. "Of course we will." Vanessa smiled and started sketching their future home.

After a few minutes, Vanessa was done. Ethan and Sarah had to admit, the ten year old girl between them was a talented artist. "Wow. That's really good." Ethan said. "Yeah. I think I've seen it before." Sarah said. "Yeah, I think I've seen it before too. Isn't it like two neighborhoods from here?" Ethan asked. Sarah nodded. Yeah. I always told my mom I wanted to live there. I guess now I know to start looking at different places." Vanessa's eyes widen. "I think you should keep following that dream." Ethan and Sarah looked at her. "Are you sure?" Wouldn't it change the course of things?" Sarah asked. Vanessa shook her head. "Nope. Trust me, it wouldn't change a thing." Sarah looked skeptical. "Ok." After a while they started to watch TV and Erica, Rory, and Benny came back.

After eating it was already a little dark outside. Ethan and Sarah showed the rest the sketch of Vanessa's house and it impressed them all. Erica pulled Sarah aside. "Did you asked her who her parents are?" Erica asked. Sarah bit her lip and shook he head. "Sarah!" Sarah sighed. "I'm sorry. I was planning on it but then she felt homesick and I didn't want to remind her of her parents." Sarah explained. "Fine. But we're asking her now." Erica said. Then she entered the living room with Sarah. Erica looked at Vanessa. "Look, I know you're homesick and I know you miss your parents but, we really need all the help we can get. So, can you please tell us who your parents are?" Everyone was quiet, waiting for the answer to the question they all had. Vanessa sighed. She couldn't hide it anymore.

"My name is Vanessa Morgan. I'm ten years old and I have a thirteen year old brother named Liam. My parents are." she looked at Ethan and Sarah. "My parents are you."

**Now everyone knows who she is. A lot of you already knew who Vanessa was so I wanted to make this as good as I could. I hope you like it! **

**Thanks to SlickNickShady again for the song, In my Arms by Plumb and the nicknames. Did you guys noticed what I did with Vanessa's name. Her name's Vanessa and she's Ethan and Sarah's daughter so she's Vanessa Morgan. Get it? You can thank my little brother for that. Her original name was going to be Eliza but then my brothr was like "Why don't you name her Vanessa?" So that's how Vanessa got her name. **

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 4! **

**Please review!**

**-Gaby**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I am soooo sorry I took so long with this chapter. I had the beginning written a long time ago I just had a lot of things to do so I couldn't finish it. Again I'm soooo sorry! Thank you for all your reviews! You guys are AWESOME! **

**I hope you enjoy chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: I, GabyS.99, do not own the awesomeness that is My Babysitter's a Vampire. But I do own my OC's.**

**Getting Back to the Future**

**Chapter 5**

_"My name is Vanessa Morgan. I'm ten years old and I have a thirteen year old brother named Liam. My parents are." She looked at Ethan and Sarah. "My parents are you."_

Everyone stared wide eyed at her. Sarah shook her head. "What?" she asked. Vanessa sighed. "I know it's hard to believe but it's true." She looked at Ethan and Sarah again. "Say something. Please?"

All of a sudden, Benny started to laugh. Everyone looked at him confused. "Haha! You guys. Haha!" he kept on laughing. "What are you laughing at, dork?" Erica asked. Benny kept on laughing. "If she's their daughter. Haha! Then they. Haha!" Erica looked at him annoyed. "They what, geek?" she asked. Benny composed himself but kept on smirking. "They, uh, super canoodled." Then he burst out laughing again, but this time Rory joined in. Erica opened her mouth a little and just smiled. Ethan and Sarah turned red. Vanessa just looked at them confused, not knowing what they meant. Sarah stood up and hit Benny in the arm. "Benny! That's not important." she said, but her face was still red.

"I still have some questions." Erica said. "You said you had two uncles and last time I checked, nerd king over here only has a sister. Sarah's an only child so... what uncles?" she asked. Vanessa bit her lip. "Well..." she looked at Benny and Rory. "Hi uncles." Then she turned to Erica. "Hi auntie." Benny, Rory, and Erica's mouths dropped. "Wait." Sarah said. She turned to Benny and Rory. "You taught my daughter how to pick locks!?" she hit their arms. "If you didn't maybe this wouldn't be happening!" Benny and Rory rubbed their arms. "Ouch! Hey, it's not all our fault. You and Ethan were probably canoodling in your kitchen." he said. Sarah was about to hit him again when she remembered Ethan. "Well? Aren't ypu going to say something?" she asked him. Ethan gulped and turned to Benny. "We need to talk to your grandma."

**The next day. Weir residence.**

Benny finished telling his grandma all that's happened. Evelyn Weir turned to Vanessa. "Well she's definitley your daughter." she said to Ethan and Sarah, who blushed again. "How old are you again?" she asked. "I'm ten." Vanessa answered. "No visions yet, then." Grandma Weir said. Vanessa shook her head. "Wait. She's a seer?" Sarah asked. Grandma Weir nodded. "Of course. She's Ethan's daughter. I'm guessing your brother already gets visions?" she asked Vanessa. Vanessa nodded. "When a seer has children or if he or she have a seer heritage then their kids will be seers as well." Grandma Weir explained to the group.

"Now, we need to know what this time machine looks like." Grandma Weir said. She pointed to the watch on Vanessa's left wrist. "I've seen that watch before in one of my books. I just want to make sure it's the same one." They all nodded. "Ethan, you're going to have to share your vision with all of us." she took Vanessa's right hand. Sarah grabbed Ethan's left hand while Erica grabbed Sarah's left and (reluctantly) grabbed Benny's right. Benny grabbed Rory's right and Rory grabbed Grandma Weir's right.

Ethan was nervous. 'Am I strong enough?' he thought. "You can do it, Ethan. You're more powerful than you think." Grandma Weir said. Ethan took a deep breath and looked at his and Sarah's interwined hands. Sarah squeezed his hand amd gave him a small smile. Ethan took a deep breath and took Vanessa's left hand. Everyone's eyes turned white.

**Hope you enjoyed! Again sorry for taking so long on updating. **

**Please review!**

**-Gaby**


End file.
